


The Longest Day

by Sofronia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being stuck in traffic sucks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff/Comfort, Goddamn cats and their devil magic, Reader has a long day, Sans and Papyrus take care of a sick Frisk, Sans and his jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at the end of the day, with coffee stains and a sore back, he manages to make you laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

It had been a relatively long day, from start to finish. With the cold settling in to stay, Frisk wasn't feeling to well and seemed to have a fever running up. So, before your shift at 8:00 am, you got up an hour early to run to the convenience store and pick up the essential for an oncoming cold. Cough Syrup, some Tylenol and Ibuprofen, as well as the solution for their humidifier. After getting them all set and leaving strict instructions for Papyrus and Sans to make sure they stayed in bed, you took off for work. 

It wasn't that the store was busy, just very slow; making six hours drag on forever. So, it certainly didn't help the edge of sleep creeping up the back of your neck.

After work, you loaded your car with a few bags to make a delicious soup for your sibling and started on your way home, but traffic wasn't having it. It didn't take long to figure out that there had been a wreck somewhere far up the road, and your position in the middle lane left you stuck. You made a call to Pap to check in on them, and it seemed that Frisk had started getting chills as well. It broke your heart to hear that sweet, little voice scratchy and tired, but all you could promise that you'd be home soon to take care of it. No, it wasn't that you didn't trust the skelebros to watch them; they had very well proven their devotion, but it was a big sister thing.

Two hours later, you made it back home. However, not without a large coffee stain on your blouse and a look of pure exhaustion. At the least, the elevator was working this time around, so you didn't have to lug the groceries up three flights of stairs. 

Upon entering the door, your precious Tabby began to purr and nuzzle itself against your leg, to which you couldn't help but smile. You set the bags on the kitchen table and picked the cat up, giggling softly at the soft fur against your cheek. However, when you padded over into the living room, your face gave a comical dead-pan. Apparently, they got bored and decided your favorite couch pillow was a toy, if the torn up bits littered across the floor was any indication. At this point, you could only sigh and place them in their kitty bed while you went to track down the two skeletons you had placed in charge. 

One was obviously sleeping on the plush chair in Frisk's room, children's book over his face and the other was sprawled out at the end of their bed; just as dead to the world. Your sibling was happily cacooned and snoring softly, so you went over to check their temperature right quick. Damp with sweat, you were pleased to find that they were already sweating out the fever, so you tip toed out to continue letting them rest. Meanwhile, you took up cleaning the mess and starting dinner, relishing in the quiet for the moment.

It was 5:35 now, and the chicken soup was on a low simmer. You were lounging on the couch with the heating pad underneath your aching back, sipping at a glass of orange juice when the soft 'plap plap' of slippers caught your attention. Bony fingers threaded through your hair for a moment, causing you to hum softly and crane your neck, smiling up at Sans. He leaned down to steal a kiss from your lips, mumbling a second later at the sticky substance of your lipgloss on his teeth. You laughed softly and brushed the bridge of your nose against his mandible sweetly.

"About time you wake up, lazy bones. What, a little kid tucker you two out that much?"

He chuckled and gently rubbed your scalp in small circles. "Hey, we were workin' _to the bone_ to make sure ya didn't have much to do when ya got home. Kinda late though, ain't it?"

You groaned softly. "Got stuck in traffic for about two fucking _hours_ and came home to my favorite pillow torn to shreds. It's been a _really_ long day, sweetie. All I wanna do is sleep."

"Shit, that long? Look, I'll go wake those two up and get them fed. The kid doesn't look as bad as this morning, so we can handle it. You go take a bath and I'll see if we can—." Sans paused to give you a bit of a leer, eye flashing vibrant blue for a moment. "Loosen up those joints some, alright?"

Raucous laughter fell from your lips at the joke, terrible as it was. You finished off the juice and got to your feet, but not before planting a kiss to his jaw, tongue lingering on the bone for a moment. He snickered and stroked under your chin right quick before shooing you away. Honestly, he was so juvenile with his jokes sometimes and it was going to be the death of you one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to like this Domestic theme I got going. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm happy to hear them!


End file.
